


Immoral

by Chishionotenshi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chishionotenshi/pseuds/Chishionotenshi
Summary: Baze finds himself watching Chirrut have sex with his lover, right up against the Temple of Kyber. He shouldn't, but he can't seem to look away.





	Immoral

Whatever else he was meant to be doing, Baze was absolutely certain this was not it. There was accidentally walking in on something, and then there was immorally peeping. He was definitely in the former category, and yet he could not bring himself to move away. 

It was not like the relationship was a surprise. Chirrut and Samine had been such an obvious couple for at least a month now. The masters were not going to be pleased when they found out, and they surely would discover it if Chirrut decided to be as damn public as he was being right now. They were right up against the wall of the Temple of Kyber! Anyone could catch them out, and here Baze was, doing exactly that. What was currently keeping him in place was precisely what they were doing, and what they meant to do. 

At first, he had thought they were simply sneaking away for a kiss or two while prayers were starting. Certainly they had gotten quite close, as Chirrut pressed Samine back against the wall and her legs came up to wrap around his waist. Baze admitted to himself that his own curiosity about how his friend might proceed in this case had made him pause instead of rolling his eyes and going to guard the path. Chirrut mainly used his hands, fingertips grazing over Samine, being quite a lot more bold than Baze would have dared in broad daylight. There were kisses as well, light and fleeting. Chirrut even let her light hair out of its holder to run his fingers through. 

“Chirrut, someone is going to see us,” Samine protested after a few minutes of petting had passed, although she was not moving to stop him. 

That only made Chirrut grin and, with hands sliding under fabric, point out, “Then we had best be quick.” 

Samine only laughed, and Chirrut leaned forward to steal a more intense kiss. This was when Baze realized that his best friend fully intended to have sex, here and now, with his lover. Regardless of consequence. And that Samine was going to let him do it, since she was helping him delicately move clothing out of his way. Baze knew he should leave and let them do whatever they wanted in the full light of day, but he was rooted to the spot. Not that he was completely out of the line of Samine's sight, but she was distracted. With the way Chirrut was keeping constant contact, that was understandable. 

Of course, Baze thought, being unable to see meant that Chirrut needed more than just a look. Perhaps he could read as much with a touch as other people did with a glance. He was practically writing a book on Samine's skin. Baze had never really considered how Chirrut would make love before, and it seemed that it was much, much more intimate than Baze had ever been with any woman. Slowly, and with obvious care, Chirrut moved from the mundane to the profane with skill that made Baze a bit envious. He had never known a partner so well as Chirrut clearly knew Samine. 

Although Chirrut's hands were working to a purpose, Samine was too quiet for Baze to hear. He could see that she was murmuring to Chirrut, but not being any kind of lip-reader, Baze could only guess. Pressed tightly together, they barely exposed any new flesh to Baze's line of sight. And yet, it was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. The debauchery of the Street of Sins could not compare to sight of Samine's head tucking snugly against Chirrut's shoulder, lower lip between her teeth as one of his hands disappeared between them. 

Feeling himself begin to respond strongly to the sight, Baze thought briefly about touching himself, but then disregarded the notion. He could wait, for now. And there was still a chance that he would be spotted. Better that he could claim a shred of innocence. 

Moreso than Chirrut, who kissed Samine passionately before moving to adjust his position. It was so subtle that at first Baze did not understand that now Samine was being fucked against the temple wall. Not even her legs around his waist could give her away; she looked fully dressed if you missed the skin under Chirrut's hand that revealed that she wore thick stockings rather than pants. There was a certain amount of dedication to Chirrut's slow pacing that barely hinted at what they were about. 

Then all trace of decency vanished as Samine leaned fully back against the wall, clearly giving Chirrut free reign to move as he would. She kept a gentle hand on her lover's face, but the other had dipped below her waist, moving in an obvious way. His own hands firmly on her hips now, Chirrut began to quicken his pace. Still steady, there was no sign of more than concentration on his face. Baze was impressed. 

They were talking to one another, or at each other, from their moving lips. Samine let her free hand slide over Chirrut's cheek, and down to his chest with a tender smile. He leaned forward enough to catch her lips with his own. Then, slowly, they began to lose themselves in the pursuit of passion. What was once effortless became heated, and speed replaced accuracy. Yet still they kept quiet, holding in their moans and staying so close that Baze could not hear flesh on flesh, no matter the speed of Chirrut's hips. 

At last, just loudly enough that Baze's straining ears could hear, Samine breathed out, “Please, Chirrut.” 

Baze heard Chirrut for the first time since the pair had begun, voice strained. “A little more, Samine. Just-” 

She pulled him in closer still, whispering something as he bent his head. Kissing his way along her neck, Chirrut kept her waiting much longer than Baze would have thought he could. Then he stilled as Samine's head went back. She bit her lip and held herself up against the wall, clearly allowing Chirrut to finish in his own time. Their breathing seemed almost to match. She only relaxed when Chirrut lifted a hand from her hip to touch her face. It was the most synchronous orgasm Baze had ever witnessed. 

They had been so quiet, Baze realized, that this had to have been planned. By which one of them? Chirrut was a mischievous brat, but Samine had a certain unknown quality in that Baze had never been able to be sure of her intentions. But public sex? At the Temple of the Kyber? That had such a madman quality Baze would not have expected of either of them. 

Carefully, the pair unwound from one another, clothes being adjusted discreetly. Samine had made Chirrut laugh, and Baze abruptly thought that he had best get out of sight. He could save up this particular knowledge for another time. Perhaps in about fifteen minutes, in his own bunk.


End file.
